There will always be Chez Paris
by JNoirJ
Summary: This is a oneshot I did on Helga, mainly focused around her and her unrequited love. Tell me what you think about it. I would very much appreciate some feedback, so that way I may better improve myself. Thank you! (Cleaned it up like you all asked. Enjoy!)


**Requited Love**

"Helga..." A voice uttering her name tickled her ear in the wind. Helga was standing in a field of dandelions, wearing a white dress with her pink bow laced around her waist. A subtle breeze flowed through the field of dandelions picking up the tiny florets and lifting them into the air. The florets seemed almost as if they were dancing in the orange dusk sky.

"Helga..." The voice called again. Helga silently followed the voice calling her name. She could see a silouhette of a young boy standing in the distance on a small hill under a tree, as she drew nearer she began to notice a distinct shape that set her heart a flutter. The shape of a football.

"Arnold?" Helga asked. The young boy turned to face her and smiled.

"Yea, it's me." Arnold said reassuringly. Helga quickly made her way up the small hill where Arnold stood.

"Helga, I waited for you. I wanted to talk with you." Helga raised her eyebrow, unsure as to what this could mean.

"You wanted to talk...with me?" She said with a hint of scepticism in her voice. She placed her hand on her chest. Arnold looked her in the eyes silently, only the calm winds could be heard through the field. Helga couldn't keep her eye's locked with his. She was far to embarassed so she averted her gaze to the ground.

"This is getting a bit awkward..." Helga said meekly. Arnold knelt to the ground and carefully picked a dandelion. He rose back to his feet holding the dandelion between his index and thumb, twirling it slowly. Helga was growing impatient and flustered, although she was happy that Arnold wanted to speak with her, she felt a rushing wave of embarassment from the awkward silence between them. She curled her fingers into a fist and could no longer hold the abrasive personailty she was so used to.

"Well, out with it football he-" She was just about to finish her sentence with one of her favorite lines in her repetoire but she was interrupted.

"I finally understand..." Arnold interrupted.

"Huh?" all of her tension quickly melted away.

"You were always so mean to me Helga... the longer we interacted, the nastier you became, but that wasn't the real you." Helga stood awestruck by his sudden realization.

"You try so hard to hide who you truly are, but_she_still manages to slip through the cracks." Arnold's gaze never left her.

"Well, I-I" Helga stammered. Arnold blew the florets off the dandelion, they pirouetted aloft the wind passing her face. Helga shuddered in ecstasy.

"You love me." Arnold said with certainty.

"Whaaat?!" Her feeling of euphoria plumetted and was replaced with perplexity. Helga could barely take in what was just said and nearly fell backwards down the hill from over excitement.

"Admit it. You love me." Arnold pressed on. Her heart was thumping faster than the wing beat of a hummingbird. Helga fidgetted with her fingers, apprehensive to the inexorable truth of Arnolds words.

"C'mon Helga ol' girl... you can do it..." she said to herself chuckling nervously. Her palms were begginning to sweat.

"I.." She rubbed the nape of her neck.

"I.. Li-.. I Like..." She took a deep breath and exhaled to calm her nerves. She looked at him and summoned all the courage she could muster in her heart.

"I like you Arnold! I'm crazy about you! I mean.. everytime I see you all I can do is think about what our life would be like if we were to be together. Im head over heels in L-.. I'm in Like..." A small floret from a dandelion drifted upon her nose and she could feel a sneeze building up.

"I'm Ah-... I'm in Lo-... Achoo!" The world around her dissolved and was swallowed up in a blinding light. She quickly rose from her bed sneezing herself awake, she could feel a sting in her eyes from the rays of the sun that pierced through her blinds. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out.

"Good morning baby sis'." Helga paused for a moment, her body recoiling from the familiar voice. She reluctantly peered to the side of her with half lidded eyes. Her sister Olga was kneeling at the side of her bed with a feather in her hand.

"Oh sorry baby sister.. did I anger you?" she stretched her words out. Helga crossed her arms.

"No." she muttered.

"Oh, that's good. You looked so happy when you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you, but Daddy said he wanted you up." she chirped with a smile. Helga scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So what does King Bob want?" she said snidely.

"He didn't say... he wanted everyone in the Trophy room to talk." OIga responded with a finger on her lower lip.

"What words of wisdom is he ready to impart on us now.." Helga snorted. Olga rose from the edge of the bed and pressed her palms on the side of her skirt to iron out the wrinkles.

"Well, I'll let you clean up." Olga clasped her hands together behind her back just below her behind. She glanced at Helga one last time before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Great! I was in the middle of one of the best dreams I've had in a long time and it gets interrupted by the last person I wanted to see..." She tossed her sheets to the side.

"And yet, even in the dream... I still couldn't say what has been caged in my heart for so long. Even when he was practically begging me to say it." She turned to the side of the bed and slid her legs over the edge letting her bare feet touch the floor.

"Just face it... You're a coward." She said with a sigh hanging her head in defeat.

"But that Arnold... Tch! Trying to act so cool and reserve. I just wanted to push him down the hill so he could get a mouthful of those dandelions, and yet.." She pulled her locket from her pajama shirt and cradled it in both hands. She stared at it endearingly.

"He was so forward; as he stood their under the tree with his wind swept hair that sat atop his lovable football shaped head and his intoxicating gaze that never left me." She sighed with ardor as she sat at the edge of her bed staring dreamily at her most precious memorabilia. She shook her head and smacked her face.

"Get a grip of yourself! Criminy!"

**Moments later**

Bob was pacing back and forth in the Trophy room muttering to himself. Miriam was dead to the world, no surprise there; she slouched in the couch half awake barely keeping her eyes open. Olga sat across from Miriam bubbly as always . Helga came stomping down the stairs scowling as she made her way to Bob's Trophy room. Bob stopped pacing when he notice her step in.

"Well it's nice to see you were in such a hurry to get down here..." He said sarcastically. Helga crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.

"Just go ahead with the 'family' meeting... _Bob_.. I have to go to school you know." Bob ignored Helga's condescending response.

"Alright! I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here. I have some really good news! I closed the biggest deal in King Bob's Beepers history- the company that we closed the deal with signed a contract to become partners, now I can build _The King Bob's Beepers Emporium _across the globe just like I always wanted! Were going to be stinkin' rich!" Olga got up from the couch and pranced towards Bob with open arms.

"Oh, this is so wonderful Daddy!" She squealed in delight. Miriam was still slouching in the couch holding her blender tighter than The Scrooge. Bob raised a brow to Miriams less than stellar reaction to the good news he just delivered.

"Unbelieveable..." He face plamed himself.

"Miriam!" Miriam tilted her blender to take a look inside before laying her gaze on Bob.

"Did you say something B?" she looked at him with an emotionless face as she lethargically shifted in the couch.

"I said were going to be rich." He rubbed his fingers together making the gesture for money.

"Wha..what are you doing?" she was befuddled by the gesture he made.

"For cripes sake Miriam! I made a deal and now were going to get a heck of a lot of money because of it!" Miriams eye's pryed wide with astonishment.

"You really mean it B?!" Bob smiled finally getting the response he was looking for.

"Yea, now we can move from this dump and live the high life! I'm gonna get you everything you wanted!" Helga was still trying to register the idea of them being rich until she heard Bob saying how they were going to move.

"Wait, what did you say Dad?" Helga asked.

"Jeez, what's wrong with this family?! Weren't you listening? Were rich!" He stated as if it were yesterday's news.

"No, no... I'm talking about the whole 'Were moving part.' " she snapped back.

"Yea, were moving out of this dump..." Bob said with a grin. Helga's whole world seemed to have fallen apart. All she could think about was leaving Arnold behind, never to see him again. The thought of this was saddening, soul crushing. She had to see Arnold again, and maybe she could wake up from this nightmare called reality. She dashed for the door and left the house for school.

**PS 118**

The playground was filled with laughter and gossip as the gang of PS 118 filled the grounds . The bell for class to start hadn't rung yet and they were making the most out of their free time till then. Arnold was sitting at the table with Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold and Eugene. Rhonda was in a self absorbed conversation with Nadine, Sheena was enjoying herself with jump rope and Pheobe was sitting on the bench reading through a history book. Helga had just entered the playground and noticed Arnold sitting with the guys. Arnold looked up and saw Helga staring in his direction. Helga gazed at Arnold as an internal struggle of pent up emotions was storming inside her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and ignored the internal conflict that caused her such stress long enough to sling an insult at Arnold, thus severing their awkward eye contanct.

"What are you looking at Hair-boy?!" She growled before stomping over to Pheobe's direction. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Pheebs, there's something... something I need to talk to you about.." Helga slumped into the bench besides Pheobe. Pheobe closed her book and placed it to the side.

"Listening." Pheobe responded. Helga placed her right hand onto her left shoulder as she stared blankly at the ground.

"Well, Bob... he finally closed some big deal with some people and they plan to build his beeper stores all over the world, apparently were going to be rich, but that wasn't the end of it. He said... we were going to move soon.." She said looking understandly crestfallen and eyes downcasted. Pheobe was so surprised by what she had heard- that she spoke out loud without thinking.

"You're moving?!" She bursted out. Gerald caught wind of Pheobes sudden outburst. Helga shushed Pheobe quickly.

"Criminy Pheebs! Do you want the whole crummy school to know?" Pheobe placed her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Helga.. shushing, but are you certain that's what he said?" Helga nodded silently.

"This is terrible. We may never see each other again and not only that, you may never be able to see or speak with 'him' ever again..." Pheobe said with a pensive expression upon her face as she shared in Helga's grief.

"Don't you think I know that..?! I should just face it... me and Arnold was just never meant to be.." Pheobe placed her hand on Helga's shoulder empathetically. Helga recoiled from her touch. She knew Pheobe just wanted to console her, but she felt she would burst into tears at any moment and the last thing she wanted was for anyone, especially Arnold, to see her in such a pathetic state. She stood up from the bench, letting Pheobe's hand slide off of her.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out alone for a bit Pheobe." Helga was unable to face Pheobe. She kept her back turned

"Oh, ...I understand..." Pheobe said sympathetically. Helga could barely lift her feet. She dragged them across the black top as she made her way towards the tin trash cans. She crouched behind them and rested her back against the steel wire fence behind them.

"Hey Arnold, did you hear what I think I just heard?" Arnold was looking at Helga as she stepped behind the tin trash cans with a puzzled look upon his face before turning to face Gerald.

"I don't know Gerald." He said with uncertainty.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! If anything I just heard was true then that means we won't be seeing Helga anymore. I think that would be best for you and for the rest of us." Sid was taking a sip from his yahoo bottle as he overheard Gerald .

"Wait a minute. Did something happen to Helga?" Sid wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he leaned over expectantly. Gerald nodded before answering.

"Helga is moving. I don't know where, but the further away... the better." Sid turned to Stinky and nudged him in the side with his elbow.

"Did you hear? Helga is moving away." Stinky took a moment to think before answering.

"Helga is moving away?" Stinky parroted in question. Rhonda had overheard the commotion and decided to step into the conversation.

"Did you just say.. Helga was moving?" Rhonda asked.

"Mhmm, I reckon she is." Stinky said.

"That bites." He added. Sid shook his head in disagreement and proceeded to correct Stinky's comment.

"No, Stinky.. it's a good thing."He said placing his hand on Stinky's shoulder. Stinky thought about it a moment before noticing the error he made. He snapped his fingers as if he had an epiphany.

"Oh yea, Gee willikers. What was ah thinkin'!?" He said in his well known southern drawl.

Helga sat with her feet flat to the ground and legs pressed together with her knees pointing skyward- She held them tightly within her embrace- gripping her arms just above the elbows. She had her face buried in her knees.

"I might as well accept it..." She said with a sniff. Her hands were slightly shaking as she reached for her heart-shaped locket of Arnold and pulled it out to gaze at it.

"Oh, Arnold my love. How can life be so cruel?! Why has it dealt me a hand most unforgiving? To no longer see your face, to no longer lay my eyes upon your wonderful football shaped head... just the thought of it makes my heart ache. If I should move... I would leave behind me a mountain of regret- words left unspoken and feelings never shared- only to remain in darkness. Oh Arnold, will you forever remain a bonehead to my plight?!" She gently pressed her thumb upon Arnolds picture and caressed his image. She didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to believe that Arnold- the person she pined over for all these years- the person who unknowingly had her heart would no longer be a part of her life. She would no longer share the same air as him, to walk the same halls and sit within the same walls. The frustration was over bearing. Her hand tightened into a fist and she pounded it into the ground to diffuse the anxiety that had her shaking, then it dawned on her. Maybe, maybe this would be a good time to tell him how she feels. If she surely will not be able to see him again, she might as well tell him her darkest secret.

The bell rung for class to start and everyone began getting up to head into school, except Helga- who remained behind the trash cans. Arnold was the last one on the playground- he looked at the trash cans as the door to school closed behind Pheobe who was glancing over her shoulder. Arnold was concerned with how Helga felt. Even though she's always been mean to him and everyone else around her, he knew she was still a person. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He carefully stepped towards the trash cans. Helga held the locket to her cheek lovingly.

"Oh, Arnold... We may never see each other again, but at least I will be able to rest knowing you'll understand me." She lowered the locket to her lips slowly bringing it within inches. The mute wistfulness of her quivering lips were parted with her last words before her kiss.

"Goodbye, my love..." She pressed her lips against the picture. Arnold peered over the trashcans looking at Helga oblivious to what he was witnessing. He broke Helga's tender moment when he spoke her name- shattering it like glass.

"Helga?" He said concernedly. Helga body jumped from shock from Arnold's sudden appearance. The shock caused Helga to toss her locket over her head. Helga turned around and tried to reach for it.

"Nooo.." She screamed as the chain bounced off the fence just out of her reach. It dropped on the otherside through an old rusted metallic grate. After a short moment of silence a splash echoed from beneath. Helga's eyes dilated when she heard the sound. Arnold went down on one knee in front of her.

"Are you alright Helga?" Helga sat in disbelief. To lose the one thing she will have of Arnold when she moves is incredulous and to top it off- it was caused by the person she holds dear to her heart. Fate is truly cruel.

"W-What.." Helga stuttered. Arnold rubbed the nape of his neck as he tried to apologize for what happened.

"Listen Helga... I didn't know you were doing something back here. I'm sorry I caused you to lose that locket. I saw you kissing it, so it must have been very precious to you..." Helga's eye twitched in response.

"Helga..?" Arnold called trying to get her attention. She raised her hands up over his shoulders and grabbed firmly onto his collar. She yanked him to her face.

"What have you done?!" She yelled hysterically.

"That was the only thing! The only thing I had of y-" Her voice trailed off before finishing her sentence. Her aggressive shakes were soon reduced to a sluggish pull.

"Don't you get it-" Her voice cracked barely able to finish her sentence with an insult.

"You dumb football head?" She released her grip on his collar and pushed him aside. Arnold looked through the fence at the storm drain.

"Helga I'm goi-" Arnold was abruptly cut off when Helga push passed him. She ran off the school grounds. Arnold's fingers hang loosely on the wire fence. His eye's narrowed filled with fire when he was suddenly struck with a revelation- gripping the wire fence tightly he ran home.

Arnold opened the front door and jumped over the train of animals to get in the house.

"Grandpa!" Arnold yelled. "Shortman? Back from school so soon? You're not playing hookey now are you?" Arnold ran into the living room and tried to catch his breath.

"Grandpa... the storm drain at school... Where does it lead?!" He managed to cough out his question in between breaths.

"Whats the matter Arnold?" Grandpa asked worried that Arnold may be in some kind of trouble.

"I caused a friend to drop something that was precious to her." Grandpa scratched the top of his bare head and then placed his hand on his chin- stroking it gently.

"Her? Are you talking about that girl with the one eyebow?" Arnold nodded but he pressed on for an answer to his question.

"The Drain Grandpa!" Grandpa closed one of his eyes as he continued stroking his chin for a moment. He suddenly snapped his fingers when the answer finally dawned on him. He proceeded to divulge what he knew.

"As I recall... there's a small lake that the drain pipe goes to. It's a couple miles across from the school." Arnold turned around

"Thanks Grandpa!" he said while spinning on the ball of his foot, before dashing out the room and through the door. Grandpa got up from his couch and walked to the window to look out.

"Hmmm, school isn't over yet." His stomache lurched and gurgled.

"Ohhhh, those dang raspberries again!" He rushed down the hall to the bathroom.

Arnold ran back towards the direction of school and cut across the street. He continued running for a couple of miles until he finally came across a lake just as Grandpa had said. The constant sound of running water could be heard pouring into the lake from the drainage pipe. He neared the edge of the lake to assess how deep it was. He stepped near the drainage pipe and peered into the lake. He looked around his surrounding area and caught a glimpse of a solid stick. He picked it up and used it to sift through the sediment that had settled at the bottom.

Four hours had gone by and Arnold was beginning to lose hope of ever finding that locket. He was taking another break on a rock near the drain pipe. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sky was getting cloudy and grey.

"Boy, I never knew Helga could look so sad..." Helga's crestfallen expression flashed in his mind as her words echoed in his head.

_That was! That was the only thing I had!_

_Don't you get it?!_

"Don't worry Helga... I'll find it, because it means something to you!" He got back up and walked to the lake once again with renewed vigor.

Everyone knows when gossip is made, it spreads like wildfire throughout the halls of PS 118. And with all the gossiping most of the times the stories are twisted and stretched into tall tales. The gang in class had already come up with some speculations as to why Helga was moving. Whispers of Helga's news circulated within the confines of the classroom. Rhonda cleared her throat for silence so that she could speak.

"I heard Helga was moving because she was stricken with a rare disease that will cause her skin to turn into a horrible scaly form." Pheobe straightened her glasses before speaking to clear up the absurded claim Rhonda just made.

"I believe the name of the disease you're looking for is Ichthyosis... there is a group of more than two dozen skin diseases that vary in severity, but no I assure you that Helga does not have any disease." Rhonda scoffed turning her nose up at her. Stinky cleared his throat for the floor.

"Ah reckon Helga is movin', on the account of her murdering someone." Sidney gripped the edge of his desk tightly.

"M-maybe.. she killed.. Arnold?!" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Oh brother.. Helga maybe a loudmouth unrefined brute, but she is no killer." Sidney sighed in relief, but still noticed the undeniable fact that Arnold was missing.

"Then where is Arnold?" Everyone began chattering among themselves. Gerald stared at Arnold's chair. He was puzzled because even though he is Arnolds best friend even he doesn't know where he went.

"don't tell me you're skipping school without me this time man..."

School was out and Gerald was truly pere wanted to know why Arnold didn't attend school. He stepped up to Arnolds front door and knocked. The front door opened and Grandpa stepped out on the porch. He looked down at Gerald.

"You must be here for Arnold." Gerald nodded. "Well, he hasn't gotten home yet.

" Gerald raised an eyebrow. "He didn't go to school either Mr. Phil. So where did he go?" Grandpa rubbed his chin trying to recollect what it was Arnold was trying to do.

"Hmmm, I remember he came rushing into the house asking me about something... Oh! He said he went to the lake for a dip..." Grandpa sounded uncertain.

"You sure about that." Gerald challenged.

"Hmmm, I think he said he went to find something at the lake, but I don't know..." Grandpa looked up and saw Arnold walking up the sidewalk.

"Well thanks anyway." Gerald said as he walked down the steps.

"There's Arnold." Phil pointed. Gerald turned around.

"Arnold, where have you been all this time? One minute you were at the school playground and the next you disappeared." Arnold looked up at Gerald.

"I'll tell you later Gerald." Arnold walked up the stairs and slid past Grandpa.

"Alright if you say so Arnold. See ya Mr. Phil!" Gerald made his way down the sidewalk. Grandpa closed the front door and noticed Arnold was sitting on the first step on the stair case.

"Are you okay Arnold?" Grandpa asked conscientiously. Arnold looked at him contemplatively as he raised his hand out. Grandpa tilted his head and opened his hand under Arnold's. Arnold placed a object in Grandpa's hand and then retracted his arm resting it over his leg. Grandpa inspected the object.

"Wait, this looks familiar... You found my present Pookie gave me. The little Heart shaped locket with a little picture of Arnold. Awww." Arnold placed his right hand under his cheek and rested his elbow on his leg.

"Grandpa... it's Helga's." Grandpa handed the locket back to Arnold.

"Well, what do you think it means shortman?" Arnold glanced at the locket and back Grandpa.

"I think... I think she might like me Grandpa." Grandpa walked past him and stopped at the doorway to the living room.

"Arnold. Bring me my photo album." He walked into the living room. Arnold got up from the step and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and flipped the light switch. The photo album was propped up against the wall ontop of a box. He grabbed it and turned the light off then shut the door and made his way towards the living room. Grandpa was sitting on the couch. He reached his arm out and Arnold handed him the photo album.

"Now remember that story I told you about Gertie?" Arnold sat on the couch beside Grandpa.

"Yea." Arnold nodded as he reminisced that day.

"Well Arnold... I never mentioned this before but...Gertie- the girl I told you about- the one that tortured me all through out my school days, is the girl I ended up marrying." Arnold shot a quick glance at Grandpa before glancing back down at the photo.

"You mean... Grandma is Gertie?" Phil crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling in contemplation and then a smile crept across his face. He chuckled to himself as he recalled all the days he had with Gertie as a child.

"Good ol' Pookie! Even now when I see her I see that firecracker of a girl she was back then. What am I saying?! She still is a firecracker!" Arnold smiled and placed the locket into his pocket.

"I'm going to return the locket to Helga." Grandpa glanced at the window.

"It's pretty dark out there, but you seem determined to return that locket huh? You may want to bring an umbrella with you." Arnold jumped out of the couch and grabbed his umbrella.

"Thanks Grandpa." He ran out of the house once more. The skies were now dark and the sun was nowhere to be seen. The sound of thunder bellowed and trembled in the sky. It hadn't started raining yet, but Arnold could smell it in the air. He sprinted towards Helga's house as fast as he could.

Helga's house was in view. Arnold ran to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps on the other side as it got nearer to the door. The door opened and in the doorway stood Helga's father Bob.

"Hey, you're that football head kid. What do you want?" Arnold took a peek past Bob before asking,

"Excuse me, Mr. Pataki... is Helga home?" Bob mulled over question for a moment.

"You must be looking for that girl then... Yea, I think she said she was going to the wharf or something..." Arnold ran down the stairs and headed to the bus station.

Bob yelled out and added,"Hey, when you see her- tell her to hurry up and get home- were trying to have everything packed before the end of this week!" Arnold stopped at the nearest bus stop and like a godsend a bus was just coming around the corner. It stopped in front of him and he boarded it and sat down at the front. There were only two passengers onboard. one of them looked like he was in his twenties. He had headphones on and was seated in the back and the other was an old woman seated in the front across from Arnold. She held tightly to her purse and was dozing off, but the constant bumps from the street kept her from lulling to sleep. The bus finally made it to Arnold's stop- He leapt off and began running towards the docks. He promptly surveyed the docks and noticed a lone silhoutte of a young girl sitting at the edge on a small crate.

"Helga?!" Arnold shouted in question. The silhoutte turned in his direction casting her downcasted eyes upon him.

"Arnold..?" She answered back staring morosely.

"Arnold... what are you doing here?" She asked gloomily. She rose off the box to face him. She raised her right hand and gripped tightly on her right arm, she kept her eyes on the ground. Arnold gripped his umbrella tightly trying to figure out how he should speak to her.

"Helga... I found your locket..." He reached into his pocket and pulled it out and held it in his fingers letting it dangle below. Helga's eyes lit up when she saw it. Her face looked as if it had brightened up even with the dark gloomy sky shadowing everything.

"You got my lock-" Her eyes narrowed when she caught a glimpse of Arnolds picture framed within.

"The locket... it has a picture-" Helga quickly intervened.

"Arnold! I can explain.." She was flustered from the situation. She didn't want to be found out this way. She wanted to reveal to him her secret on her terms, but that ship has sailed- she could always bail and take the cowards way out and claim that the locket is indeed not hers, but she will forever be left with the question: 'what if?'. She thought the situation over again and again..

"Arnold... I've always wanted to tell you this. Whenever I see you my heart skips a beat, whenever I'm near you my mind goes blank. I was enamored by your kind do-gooder ways and your beautiful football shaped head... Arnold" She bit her lower lip.

"I like you... Do you like me?" Helga drew in the courage to finally tell Arnold how she felt and she felt weak at the knees, that confession was emotionally draining, but she gave it her all to look him in the eyes and await his response.

"Helga I don't-" Helga's eyes lashed open in bewilderment, she pushed passed Arnold ignoring him before he could finish in a wild fit.

"I'm such a yutz! Of course you wouldn't like me!" Lightning scattered across the sky and the thuder bellowed even louder and then the quaint sound of pitter patter dotted the ground and then it quickly picked up. The rain began pouring down soaking everything around. Arnold pulled out the umbrella and held it over his head.

"Helga... wait! Please!" He chased after her. Helga's legs carried her as far as they could but they could no longer go on. The emotional stress drained her of her strength, so her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. She curled her legs close to her body and planted both of her hands into the ground to hold herself up. Her head hung low from the weight of dejection, her lips trembled with dismay. Arnold had caught up to her. He held the umbrella over her.

"Helga..." Arnold said quietly.

Helga screamed out in frusturation. "No!" Arnold placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Helga please just let me talk." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and snapped back.

"No Arnold! Leave me alone!" Arnold's eyes flickered in frusturation. He wanted to speak with her but Helga won't give him the chance. He was confused with how to approach her. He couldn't think of any other way so he grabbed hold of her and embraced her tightly in his arms.

"No! Let me go Arnold!" Helga beats her fist on his back but no longer had the strength to put any power behind her strikes.

"I like you Helga!" Arnold hollered. The umbrella fell to the ground and was dragged away by the stormy wind. Helga's body no longer resisted. She laid in his embrace completely subdued.

"I don't know why I never saw this before..." Helga's eyes slowly drifted to the side.

"Because you're dense."

Arnold nodded in agreement "Yes... I'am"

Helga placed her right hand on his back. "Because... Because you're an idiot..." Arnold felt he deserved the insult, so he nodded in agreement once again.

"Because... you're a stupid football head..." Arnold rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Whatever you say Helga." Helga's hair was completely matted down slick from the constant rain- it traced her face and hung over her shoulders. She buried her face into his chest.

"Are you crying?" Arnold asked.

"No, I was just trying to rub the rain from my face. It was getting in my eyes." Arnold rolled his eyes once more as a warm smile crept across his face. she tilted her head to look up at him. Arnold raised his hand up beside her face holding the locket between his fingers. Helga raised her hand up and interlocked her hand with his clapsing the locket between their palms. Arnold looked Helga in the eyes- the tender moment taking hold of him. Helga's fingers and toes felt prickly. Her lips quivered with anticipation. She closed her eyes. Arnold slowly leaned in and planted his lips upon hers. His cornflower hair slick with rain laid flat over the nape of his neck. Although the rain was cold their bodies were warm. They parted from their kiss.

"I'm moving soon Arnold.." Helga said sheepishly. Arnold slid his hand into Helga's other hand .

"I know..."

Silence fell between them both, then Helga glanced back up at Arnold with a smile.

"You can write me." Arnold smiled back.

"Then I will write to you." Arnold concluded.

Helga shot him a stern look. "Everyday?!" she added. Arnold chuckled.

"Everyday." He repeated her.

"Then it's settled." Helga stood up and Arnold stood up with her.

"We should probably get out of the rain for cripes sake." Arnold nodded in agreement.

Helga stood at the footsteps of her front door. Arnold at the bottom.

"I guess this is goodbye..." Helga said apprehensively. Arnold shook his head.

"No, more like... 'see you later'." he assured her. Helga sighed elated by Arnolds words.

"Till we meet again." She said ardently. she waved at Arnold dreamily as she opened the door. Arnold watched her till she closed the door behind her. He could immediately hear Her father yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Where have you been all this time lady?! And why are you soaking wet?!" Bob hollered.

"It was raining outside doy...?" Helga replied condescendingly. The bantering soon became incoherent as they stepped further away from the door.

**Fifteen years later**

_Ladies and Gentlemen the plane has just arrivedfrom Orly Airport to the John F. Kennedy International Airport. We thank you for riding our airline and we hope to see you again. _

A young woman stepped off the plane and into the busy airport. Countless voices echoed within the walls of the vast hive like building. Electronic voices chimed in every few minutes and the sound of constant footsteps crashed into one sound. The young woman went down the escalator and followed the path into the baggage area. She stood at the terminal waiting for her bag. She glanced out the glass paned doors and took in the familiar sight. Her bag came around, and she grabbed hold of it and walked out the electronic double doors. she spotted a cab and waved her hands to flag it down. The cab driver was busy biting into a cold cut sandwich to notice her so she whistled for his attention. He looked up and eyed her down from head to toe. He placed his sandwich down on the dashboard and pulled up beside her.

"Sorry lady, I'm a little hard of hearing." He gave her another once over, enjoying what he sees. The woman opened the back seat door pushed her baggage to the side and slid in.

"So, where are you going.. beautiful?" He said. The woman scoffed at his pathetic advance.

"I would like a ride to Hillwood. s'il vous plaît." He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want with a raggedy run down place like that? I thought you types didn't like dirty city areas..." He pressed his foot on the gas and flicked on the meter. He looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"To see an old friend unannounced.. Now will you focus on the road?!" The cab ride was a long one, but soon the area of Hillwood came passing by.

"Right here is fine." The woman reached for her purse.

"No, no... You can have this ride on me." The cab driver insisted. The young woman tilted her head and slowly nodded. She grabbed hold of her baggage and shut the door behind.

"Merci." The young woman said. The cab driver tilted his hat and drove off but not before taking another gander at her. The young woman walked up to an all to familiar door and traced her finger along the old paint peeled pane. She then knocked. She could hear commotion as footsteps echoed on the stair case to the door. The knob turned and the door opened. An older Arnold stood in the door frame. He was much taller and his broad shoulders complimented his stature. He had a lean figure and his cornflower colored mane atop of his head remained untamed. He stood there in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with his tie undone.

"Bon jour, Arnold!" Arnold eyed her from her feet to her face.

"C-Cecile?!" He blurted out in surprise.

"Wasn't it you who said 'We'll always have Chez Paris?" The young woman reached up to her face and slid her shades off and fluttered her eye lashes.

"Isn't that right... Football head..?" Arnold's eyes widened with astonishment, and then it slowly dropped into a misty glance as a warm smile crept across his face.

"Welcome Back..."

...

_FIn_


End file.
